Rose Sylithia
:Name:'Rose Sylithia ':Race: Android/Human ' ' :Gender: Female :Age: 23 :Aura color:'White ':Techniques: Ki sense/scouter: Rose is able to sense Ki, because of her android counterpart with the built in scouter. This allows her to judge the power of her opponent, and sense their Ki like an average human with Ki control could. Adamantine Bones: Because her bones where replaces with that of flexible and durable Adamantium she can take a beating from anyone, but the good thing about Adamantium compared to other androids normal steal and other gadget’s it’s lighter then steel and iron by about 3 times. Innocence: Because of knowing barely anything of her past, and only how she ended up in the city, it’s like a small part of her never grew up, she still act’s like a child at times, when she wants something or someone insults her. *Absorbtion: Like All androids their able to absorb the attack of another person’s Ki through the palm of their hands, as long as it’s not above their own power level, and allows them to restore their own energy. *Shield/Barrier: Rose is able to make a protective bubble around those that are near her that allows her to be able to survive and attack and protect those that she cares for. *Flight: She may not have a lot of control over her Ki, but she has been able to control it where she can use it for flying, she doesn’t use rockets or other things of that nature because she is still part human after all. :Starting Planet:'Earth ':History: Roses story starts with her sitting at a bar with her friends, she had been drinking a little bit, maybe a bit too much because she couldn’t walk straight to save her life. She had just turned twenty three and they had taken her out for her birthday party, and they were all getting drunk and having fun at the local pub that Jessica worked at. It had been rented out for Rose’s birthday so that no one could interfere with the festivities that where taking place in the small building. There were shouts and hollers’, and laughter echoing out everywhere. About three am everyone was heading home so Rose had decided to go home too, but tonight would probably be the last night she had spent here, she was an average looking girl, standing about at around five foot six, so no one could see her over the semi truck that was coming by, as she waddled out to her car, laughing and giggling at everything she didn’t seem to notice the semi honk it’s horns at her, but just a little bit to late, as she turned her head to see what was going on, she was hit smack dab by the semi as it sent her body flying and flailing through the air all broken and crunched up. Police had induced that it was an accident and that it the driver was found guilty, because of the intoxication level that she had, she wouldn’t have the right of mine to talk to the person or even understand what to do in that situation. They had reviewed and studied her for a while to figure out how come, she didn’t just splatter all over the place like most people do. Finally deciding to close the case she was sent to be buried. But the strangest thing they had found was that she didn’t have any family, only her friends had known her and that she couldn’t be shipped to anyone or anything besides for the friends that she had, but before they could do anything, they had decided that maybe they could use her body for something, scientist have been working on ways to make someone stronger, faster, and more durable then most human beings. Had ever been, and that was a small statement, they wanted to take an augument her body into which it could be still classified as human. They had sent her body to specialist in Neuron speciality, and cybernetics, a man named as Dr. Heato. He was a man of great talents and had been making home helping robots since he started his career and studies. He had learned that people had the same basic structure as a robot could, and that maybe if he had the time and the right resources he could create a cyborg, that can still continue on, and still be a living human to pass on its gene’s to others. That would prove to be the ultimate Cyborg. When word had reached him that there was a female body, that hadn’t been dead for too long, maybe less than a month, it was still salvageable to bring back to life for not too long. Nodding at the thought he took the girl’s body from the government and the mortician. When he got the body back at his place he noticed something, her body had been kept in perfect condition, the blood that was on her had been cleaned and the cuts and scrapes had been closed back up. So that nothing could leak out or any deformation within the body could be seen. Satisfied that the body would be able to be reused he had decided that he had wasted enough time analyzing and starring at the body and checking to make sure it was still good. He nodded and began his procedures, they where long and gruesome, having to take out some of the organs to make room for the circuitry to make the omwan come to life, he took out her lungs, and her appendix to make room for the adjustments, of course if she was gonna be alive, she needed to breathe so he made her some artificial lungs that acted like the real things. But they were smaller and didn’t take up much room, but they could process a lot more air power than anyone could think possible for such small things. The thing is it could produce oxygen on its own, while cutting and changing on her he added a few more things such as stuff behind her eyes, and other things in which she would be able to learn and activate later on when she got stronger, and was able to function properly in the real world. But that was a time to come, for now it was revitalization. The government had released papers, about a young girl surviving the crash, her friends had seen in the paper that a woman had the same accident as Rosie, but had a different last name, it was Rose O’Brannon, but instead it was Rose Sylithia, a name that no one has ever heard of before. When the doctor had finished his programming of the hardware in her to make her process just like a normal human, he had given her some freedom compared to what his latest creations where, she could act and function like a normal human and make her own decisions. Four years later the doctor had finished working on her, and smiled at his creation, she was able to move around and process things that should be of normal functions, and she had the mindset of a teenager, though that wasn’t part of his intentions, but he was certain that he had done all he could for her. Eventually he took her to a small island off of the coast where people she had never seen, he told her that she was able to live on her own now, and would always be a daughter to him. He had given her keys to his old apartment, in which a car and a house would be ready for her, and that she may be able to grow up, The two had bonded and attached to each other because of them being like father and daughter, but he had been able to breathe life into the girl, and allow her to appear human, though she wouldn’t be able to go through any metal detectors, but she didn’t know that, she couldn’t even remember her name when she had awoken to him, she had been dead for such a time she couldn’t remember anything. He had made a name for her, and had told her that she had been in an accident for a very long while she was asleep, and that she had been hurt pretty bad. He left out the part that she had been dead, and brought back to life through his program. But this is the story he told and let her believe, and thus started the girl back to a normal life, she didn’t know about being part android, and being a cyborg, nor did she notice much different, now it’s time for the life of Rose Sylithia to come into play… A brand new life… A new journey… how will it go? Let’s find out. Category:Characters